An inkjet printer known in the art forms dots on paper by repeatedly moving a print head in a main scanning direction (an operation called a “main scan”) and ejects ink from a plurality of nozzles formed in the print head during each main scan. However, this type of printer is susceptible to a problem called “banding” in the printed image that is caused by irregularities in the amounts that the sheets are conveyed, for example.
For use by this type of printer, a technique that employs a plurality of main scans to complete a single raster in the printed image is known. This technique enables the printer to avoid producing the aforementioned banding in printed images.